shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Radios
Introduction Peter Radios is a member of the Black Legacy Pirates, serving as the crews navigator, formerly a wandering swordsman. He is the fourth member of the crew. Appearance Peter appears similar to Connor, though he appears younger and favors more gothic looks. He usally carries his sword in its sheath. Personality Peter believes strongly in freedom, feeling the strongest anti-government sentiments among the crew. He is the most likely to sympathise with revolutionaries and confront Marines. Headstrong and proud, Peter will rush into a fight without thinking about his opponent beforehand, often leaving him at an early disadvantage. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Peter is an incredibly skilled swordsman, to the point that several marines scream in fear when confronted by him. He favours Iaijutsu-based techniques over standard single sword styles, though has been shown to use those quite skillfully as well. Physical Strength Next to Connor, at present, Peter is physically the strongest member of the crew. He is shown to lift large rock chunks and even lift piles of rubble that had fallen upon him. Agility Peter is quite quick on his feet, though less so than Connor and Katrina. He has been able to dodge several attacks from less skilled opponents, including Aimi's sneak attack, with ease. Endurance Peter has an inhuman amount of endurance, as he shrugged off several of Kierryn's punches and survived a sneak attack from Mitchell shortly afterwards. Though he is receptive of pain, he is tollerant of it. It lets him know he's alive after all... Weapons A single, presently unamed, Black Katana. Relationships Crew Hig D. Connor Peter views Connor not only as his captain but also as a worthy rival. Seeing surpassing Connor's family as his goal, Peter ever strives to ensure that both he and Connor remain in peak shape so that they can continue to improve. Renard D. Katrina Peter feels a tinge of jealousy toward Katrina, largely due to their sibling-like relations. Aimi Sora Peter views Aimi with disdain, largely due to her previous neglect of her physical capabilities. When she recommits to her training, however, he views her in a more positive light. Gos D. Damien Peter sees Damien as a potential rival and has been known to Spar with him on Friendly terms. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Hig J. Kierryn Just as Peter feels that Connor is his rival, Peter sees Kierryn as a major stepping stone on his path to surpass Connor and his family. The fact that his fight with Kierryn ended in a draw, due to Mitchell's interuption, greatly infuriates him. Hig M. Mitchell Peter, currently, view Mitchell as his ideal final opponent. He both respects and despises Mitchell. He respects his strength and commitment, but despises that his commitment is towards the Marines. The fact that he both interupted Peter and Kierryn's fight and then soundly defeated Peter only serves to infuriate Peter further. Other History Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Peter vs Connor (Draw) Peter vs Aimi Sora (Won) Peter vs Kierryn (Interupted) Peter vs Mitchell (Lost) Quotes *''"Don't be so quick to hate pain. It lets you know you're still alive after all..."'' *''"I swear this to you, Captain Connor, that I will never allow myself to be defeated by ANYONE ever again!"'' Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Swordsmen